


He was a friend of mine.

by rubeinlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: 半AU（？）總之是Steve打了血清變美國隊長，但是他們沒有摔下懸崖而是好好的打完了仗回家後的故事。雷點預警：同妻、一方死亡
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	He was a friend of mine.

「好吧，也許這還不算太糟。」Bucky Barnes對自己咕噥著，伸手調整了一下把他脖子勒得發疼的領結。

初夏的午後陽光和煦，灑落下來讓純白的桌巾彷彿被繡上金邊。空氣中瀰漫甜甜的酒香，歡騰嘈雜的人聲和鋼琴曲交錯卻顯得和諧。Bucky的目光越過幾個金髮美女，看向坐在長桌另外一側的棕髮女孩。

Mary Rogers穿著簡單高雅的白紗，非常襯身形，玫瑰色臉頰和精緻紅唇讓她整個人美極了。Steve坐在她身邊，帶著淺笑不停地向走過來打招呼的賓客——大概半個布魯克林的人都來了吧——點頭致意。

不知怎麼的，Bucky覺得新郎看起來有點憂傷。

他搖搖頭想甩掉這個思緒。現在的確不算太糟，Steven Rogers人生中每個重大的時刻都有他陪在身邊。幾乎每個啦。作為他最好的朋友，Bucky理應替自己和他都感到驕傲。

大概在退伍八個月後，Steve告訴他美國隊長需要結婚，最好還可以生個一男一女。

「這算什麼？」Bucky尖聲怪笑，「感覺像是你要把自己許配給國家。」

Steve彷彿被針扎似的顫抖了一下，但沒有回嘴。可能因為Bucky說的並沒有什麼錯。過了半晌他才開口，「那麼，你願意當我的伴郎嗎？」

啊。Bucky想著，他人生中唯一的也是最好的男人要結婚了，還邀請他當伴郎。

「當然，」他笑了一下，但意識到自己表情可能比哭還難看。「我從來不會拒絕你。」

Steve望著他，湛藍的眼眸深不可測。「接下來就換你了，Bucky。」

「我沒辦法的，Steve，沒辦法和一個明知道不愛的女孩結婚，」一出口，他就發現這句話裡有他完全沒有刻意為之的控訴意味。「——我是說，但我確信你愛她。」 _用我永遠無法得到的方式愛她_ ，Bucky費力的嚥下這句話。

Steve的神情突然變得苦澀，「我希望你也快樂，Buck。我希望有人能夠照顧你，在我終究沒辦法的時候。」

_我曾經很快樂_ 。Bucky以為自己會這樣告訴他，但他最後什麼也沒說。

Steven Rogers人生中每個重大的時刻都有Bucky陪在身邊，除了他成為美國隊長的那時。Steve後來告訴他，注射血清的痛苦撕心裂肺，難以言喻。

Bucky身處他最好的朋友的婚禮上，不禁尋思，此刻他的心痛程度是否已經超過了。

-

Bucky不是很清楚他與他的指揮官兼青梅竹馬之間關係是怎麼變這樣的，但這場看似永無止盡的戰爭改變了很多事，煙硝之間不容許兒女私情存在，但彷彿通融了一些變體。

——總之，在經歷一場格外殘酷的惡戰之後，他把鐵著臉、喃喃數算陣亡人數的指揮官擁入懷中，摩挲著他沾滿煙灰的金髮，嘴唇貼在他耳邊安撫他。Bucky確信只有他看得出Steve繃緊的面容之下其實泫然欲泣。到這邊他還是很有印象，但那個綿長、濕潤的吻是怎麼開始他卻已經記憶模糊。

他只記得Steve柔軟的唇瓣貼著他的，Bucky先是試探性地移動，等到確認對方真的想要之後他才加深了親吻力道。一點血腥加上一點鐵鏽味，他把那些都舔去，直到品嚐到溫潤柔軟的Steve。Bucky用舌頭撬開他的牙齒，靈活地鑽進他的口腔內，終於發現自己已渴望Steve好久。太久了。

唇舌交纏拉出黏膩銀絲，他們之間的動作越來越顯情色。Bucky控制不了自己粗重的喘息，「Steve⋯⋯」他低喃，聲音裡的慾望讓自己也嚇了一跳。他硬了，分身被困在質料粗糙的軍裝中急切的渴求釋放。Steve稍微往後退開看著他，眼眸閃爍一點淚光，接著把手伸向他雙腿之間，拉下拉鍊褪去褲頭，幾乎可說是粗魯的覆上了他。

「操他的——」Bucky差點直接射出來，雖然有點分不清楚是因為太久沒有獲得滿足，或是單純因為Steve灼熱的雙手。 _幹，Steve在幫我打手槍_ 。這個事實令他太過狂喜，壓過所有羞恥，他伸手俐落的脫下專屬於美國隊長的緊身褲，握住了Steve驚人的粗長套弄著他。他困惑於Steve異常細嫩的手指，環著他的觸感彷彿女孩子——但又比所有他交往過的女孩好上千百倍。相較之下Bucky有狙擊手的槍繭，他故意用繭掃過Steve敏感的前端，用指腹按壓泌著愛液的鈴口，惹得Steve嘴角溢出一聲輕吟。

Bucky挪動臀部，讓自己更靠近Steve一點。他把Steve的手輕輕推開，握住他們兩人的陰莖貼在一起上下擼動。Bucky覺得慾望炙烤著他的理智，胯間彷彿要燒起來。他加快手的速度，Steve終於咬牙發出聲音：「Bucky⋯Buck⋯我要不行了——」

「好⋯⋯」Bucky率先噴灑而出，他閉上眼睛享受高潮的餘韻，Steve隨後也喘著氣射在他手裡，白濁液體有部分濺到了Bucky的大腿上。

「老天在上，我到底都做了些什麼！」Bucky顫抖著，幾乎是一瞬間就抽離Steve散發著高熱的身體，但又停了下來，難以自持的再吻上Steve的嘴唇。空氣裡散發情慾的氣味，Steve眨著眼沒有拒絕他。

後來他們又這樣替彼此做了幾次，通常都是在他們再次從險惡的戰役倖存下來之後。有時Bucky讓Steve替他做口活——那簡直好的不像話——有時他們只是接吻然後在帳篷中相擁入眠。

也許Steve就是把他當成床伴吧，Bucky不只一次這樣想，四倍代謝當然也可能意味著四倍的性慾，而把自己交給最好的朋友在戰場上似乎也很合理。他從未試圖探問Steve對這段關係的想法——反正又有什麼差別呢？他倆在此隨時沒有明天，而就算能平安返家，為了不讓兩人雙雙被扔進精神病院，這些情事也得結束，再也不能提起。

-

Bucky沒有結婚，Steve和Mary也沒能有孩子。需要的時候，當局會挑出特別漂亮的金髮小孩，一男一女，和美國隊長夫妻一起拍張全家福。

這十年來Bucky仍然風靡布魯克林，那些女孩女人對他只是個木工兼退伍老兵毫不在意，依然會在他上酒吧時試圖塞電話號碼給他。Bucky沒有褪下他在戰場上的鋒利，但他把自己的冷漠藏得很深，調情是他生活中的一部份，與他人保持距離也是。

每年秋天Bucky會到懷俄明州去打獵，待上一個半月，在杳無人煙的山林之中專心致志追逐，世界只有他、他的槍和他的獵物，這個時候他才會真正覺得自己活著。

他會在大雪紛飛前回家，拜訪Rogers宅邸送上一些野味。他隱約覺得Mary並不喜歡這樣，但不管是為了小小的報復、或是能夠見上Steve一面，他持續了這個「儀式」長達十年。

Bucky原本以為第11年也不會有什麼改變，直到一個初秋的早晨Steve敲響了他家的門。他當時正在整裝準備出發，看見Steve出現驚訝完全藏不住，但他硬是壓下了另一股或許可稱之為期待的情緒。

「Bucky⋯⋯你好嗎？」Steve進屋坐下後，有些尷尬的開口。

在流理台前泡咖啡的Bucky沒有回頭，「馬馬虎虎吧，還過得去。」

他其實渴望Steve可以告訴他，這麼多年來，他的生活是怎麼過的。他渴望Steve對他說想念他。或著他就只是渴望著Steve的一個吻。

他端著咖啡回到沙發前，Steve接過去啜了一口，抬眼看向Bucky。

安靜了一會兒他終於說話。「那我就直說。Mary回老家一趟，所以我想⋯⋯也許⋯⋯我可以跟你一起上山打獵？」Steve的頭垂了下來，用近乎耳語的音量繼續，「抱歉我知道這有些唐突⋯⋯這麼多年過去了，也許你已經不再把我視為最好的朋友。」

在意識到自己在做什麼之前Bucky已經握住了Steve的手。「沒這回事。你永遠都是。」

Bucky和Steve身軀交纏著摔進了帳篷裡，但他們沉迷在彼此的氣息裡絲毫感受不到痛楚。Bucky雙手捧著Steve的臉，狠狠啃咬他的嘴唇，舌頭侵略性的進逼，吻得Steve幾乎喘不過氣來，齒間透出一段一段不連貫的低吟。「天知道我多想要你。」Bucky的唇瓣擦過Steve的臉頰，含住他的耳垂輕輕舔舐，模模糊糊的字句全灌進Steve耳裡。

「噢。」Steve輕聲回應，雙手往下抓住了他的腰稍微施力，意圖使彼此的硬挺貼近。Bucky將手伸向Steve後背，直接脫下他的衣服，用濕潤的嘴唇含住他胸前已經站起的粉紅肉粒。他感覺到Steve全身顫抖起來，環著他的手也縮緊了。Bucky口手並用挑逗Steve的乳尖，另一隻手靈活地解開自己和對方的褲子。

Bucky發誓在雙方的勃起跳出並互相碰觸那瞬間，他聽見Steve呢喃了一聲「上帝啊」。

他往後挪，讓自己跪在Steve雙腿之間，把碩大的陽物含入口中。 _Steve嚐起來是這樣_ 。他沒幹過這事，也不知道自己做得好不好——但當他抬眼對上那雙濕潤的藍眼睛，他覺得Steve的表情值得自己再等十年。

Bucky壓抑住生理反應把Steve吞的更深，手也沒閒下邊撫弄著一旁的囊袋，抬起又放下，撫平其上的皺褶。更多的津液從前端流出，Steve突然像是一條繃緊而後斷裂的橡皮筋，瞬間拋下了所有理智，開始上下移動試圖操幹他的嘴。他光滑的手指插進Bucky的棕髮，腳背拱起，無法抑制的呻吟。Bucky小心收住牙齒以免弄痛了他，嘴唇一次又一次的磨過柱體，直到Steve伴隨著一聲悶哼，射進他嘴裡。

這也是第一次。Bucky忍不住嗆咳了一下，濃稠的精液因此流出了一些沾上他的嘴唇。Steve立刻坐起來吻他，他們在彼此口中交換了他的腥鹹液體。

他長滿厚繭的手指沿著他的脊椎骨往下游移，來到他富有彈性的臀瓣，忍不住擠壓揉捏了起來。「Steve，我可以嗎？」他邊問邊試探的按壓Steve後穴附近的嫩肉，回應他的是一聲低低的「操！」但並沒有進一步的反抗，於是他大膽的戳入一個指節。

第一個感覺是乾燥，Bucky隨即抽了出來，用口水潤滑再進入。Steve的背弓了起來，眉頭皺的死緊，但在Bucky再度猶豫之前他又喊了一聲「快點！」這是莫大的鼓舞，他深入手指的同時吻上Steve，溫柔的將他所有的緊張和痛楚含入口中。Steve的身體逐漸舒展開來，他又再塞入一根手指，結繭的食指和中指在緊緻燥熱的甬道裡打圈戳刺，另外一隻手則輕柔的撫著他的大腿內側，帶出Steve有些壓抑的呻吟。

Bucky的手指似乎掃過什麼地方，Steve全身肌肉突然打顫收緊，因射完一次而疲軟的陰莖緩緩挺立。他意識到自己找到了Steve的敏感處，露出這場性事到目前為止的頭一個笑容。不過當他想用手再次進攻，Steve拉住了他，開口時臉上表情彷彿在承受巨大的羞恥，「別磨蹭了，我想要你進來。」

沒有人能抗拒這樣的美國隊長。「遵命，Cap。」

雖然身下的人主動邀請，但操男人屁股這件事比他想像中要難上許多。Bucky手握分身挺進，Steve同時難受地蜷起身體。「痛就喊停好嗎？」他的吻綿密落下，淺淺的抽插每次只進入前端，並輕輕按壓著入口附近好讓Steve放鬆。

沒想到Steve的雙腿纏繞上他，那對保守的他來說也許是一個太過大膽的舉動，下一秒他就艱困的開口：「別停⋯⋯可以慢一點，但是別停。」Bucky挑眉，這個Steve令他驚訝，但他感覺到自己興奮地又變硬了幾分。

Bucky將自己送了進去，Steve的體內又緊又熱，他再一次差點沒能忍住，只好咬自己手臂一口用痛覺轉移注意力。緊緻的腸道包覆著他，前後移動甚至有些困難。他輕舔他的嘴唇，「Steve，放鬆一點，我沒辦法動。」

他看著Steve深呼吸，為了他努力打開自己，除了惹人憐愛也沒別的形容詞足以描述了。Steve潮濕的內壁緊咬他的陰莖，緩慢而持續的快感的衝上Bucky腦門，他雙手壓著他大腿開始衝刺，身下的男人原先痛苦的表情逐漸轉為愉悅。他可以了，容納Bucky每次兇狠的挺入再抽出，下身迎合著他扭動，衝出口的聲音被他搖晃得支離破碎。

「你可以叫出來⋯⋯Steve，」Bucky語音剛落，就被一個猛然收縮夾到繳械，這下大聲呻吟出聲的可是他了。他在完全沒有預期的情況下射了出來，在Steve體內痙攣不止。「Steve你個混蛋！」他咒罵了一聲退出他的身體，白濁的液體從那個被他完全操開的孔洞滲出流下大腿，Steve似乎有些羞赧想伸手去遮，卻碰觸到自己仍然挺立的性器，不住的顫抖了一下。

_上帝啊_ 。Bucky已經不年輕了，萬萬想不到自己看著這樣淫麋的風景竟然就能再硬起來。他把Steve調整為跪姿，手握陰莖拍打他的臀瓣。「我要再來一次，這次你要叫給我聽。」這個角度看不見Steve的表情，但他扭動的屁股明顯是在邀請他，他讓自己長驅而入。

這次他就不憐香惜玉了，直接用力的捅到最深，抓著他的腰猛力操幹。兩腿間的囊袋打在Steve的臀上啪啪作響，伴隨著Steve斷斷續續的呻吟，光用聽的Bucky就覺得自己腦袋快要爆炸。他的陰莖毫無保留的摩擦他的內壁，壓過一個搏動的特別厲害的地方時，Steve的聲音突然拔高，「啊⋯Bucky⋯那邊——」

「幹，這邊很爽是嗎？嗯？」問是這樣問，Bucky自己倒是爽得滿口粗話，用右手拇指扣住Steve的腰窩衝刺，巨大的性器碾過他的敏感點，再騰出左手握住Steve雙腿間隨著撞擊而一晃一晃的陰莖，帶著繭的指節擦過他被自己泌出的液體弄得潮濕不堪的前端和肉冠，隨後連同整個手掌心都包覆上去，隨著操幹的頻率一下下套弄。

「Bucky、Buck⋯Buck嗯⋯⋯」Steve白皙的皮膚泛上一層潮紅，他喊得嗓子都有點啞了，近乎失去理智的重複Bucky的名字。他被操射了，高潮襲來時整個人激烈抽搐，連腳趾都捲曲起來，Bucky在他瘋狂吸咬的腸道中也撐不了多久，幾秒後也將滾燙的液體全射了進去。

過了好幾分鐘，他被慾望折騰得迷迷糊糊的腦袋才終於稍微清醒過來，「噢Steve，抱歉，我不是有意⋯⋯好吧我想這樣做很久了，但你⋯⋯」他長長的哀號了一聲，不知道自己為什麼要這樣對他說。 _有誰會承認自己對最好的朋友有邪念超過20年_ ？

Steve湛藍的眼睛看著他。「答應我，Buck，永遠別向我道歉。」他似乎猶豫了一會兒，然後湊過去吻他。「我⋯⋯不後悔。事實上我很高興你這麼做了。」

Bucky的嘴唇還貼著他的，因此表情沒有太大的改變，但回話時聲音裡多了一點笑意，「我也很高興。也許我們在回家之前還能多來幾次？」

他們在俄亥俄州待了5個星期，每天超過一半的時間待在帳篷裡纏綿。其他時間Bucky沒有忘懷打獵，他帶著自己的前指揮官在山林間奔走、躲藏、瞄準、射擊，比較不緊繃的時刻就天南地北的聊著。他們之間有說不完的話題，急著想把過去十年的空白補滿。當然還有為數不少的葷話——老天Bucky可真是擅長，他們彷彿回到青少年時期，什麼都能開黃腔。

有次他更是完全忍不住就在半山腰的大石後面幹了Steve。「你喊得整個俄亥俄州都聽得到，Stevie。」完事後Bucky懶洋洋的梳理Steve的金髮，吻上他的鬢角，「我不懂為什麼我們不多在外面做個幾次，這裡根本沒人。」Steve悶悶的回嘴：「我腰和屁股痛得要命。」

許多個晚上他們一起躺在草地上，牽著彼此的手什麼也不說，就只是望著滿天星斗。

日子一天天過去。

-

後來他們約好每年都一起去狩獵。

Bucky提議其他時間他也不定期去登門拜訪——「不要欲蓋彌彰」——Steve答應了。這些時候他們就像一般的死黨般互動，Bucky向來都是討人喜歡的傢伙，甚至讓Mary也逐漸對他友善起來。

他們還是相當小心，那些南方一點的州傳來的恐怖故事兩人都沒少聽過。

Steve沒有開口說過愛他，於是Bucky也沒說。

他想他們就是最好的朋友。

-

第七年他們從山上回來之後Bucky病了，Steve暴怒換了幾個醫生都沒能治好他。諷刺的是也直到了這個時候，Steve才以要照顧他的理由光明正大的住進他的家。Bucky看著他落淚、他強顏歡笑、他話當年、他講著他病好之後的所有以後。他總是笑著回應Steve。

可他終究不是打過血清的超級人類，心知肚明自己已經撐不過去了。

最後的時刻Steve坐在他身邊。

「天啊，我好抱歉，Bucky⋯⋯我太懦弱，不敢把你留住⋯⋯」

Bucky擠出一個虛弱的微笑，即使眼前的世界已經罩上了一層水霧。「不，不是你的錯，Steve。」他的手在床上尋找了一會兒，直到Steve仍然有力的指節握了上來。

窗外陽光燦爛。

Bucky突然想起了13歲那年夏天，布魯克林幾乎每天都萬里無雲。他那時加入學校的棒球隊，Steve身子太過虛弱總是無法下場，只坐在旁邊的樹下畫畫。有次他打出一發漂亮的再見全壘打，邊跑壘邊轉頭看向Steve。Steve鼓掌著，笑得好開，表情彷彿是自己拿下勝利打點一樣喜悅，陽光照在他白皙的臉龐上耀眼無比。Bucky那時才13歲，卻已經暗自決定這一生都要守候他的男孩。

「嘿，Steve你說，會不會有那麼個以後——如果我們晚出生個70、100年——那時候的孩子不會像我們這樣擔心害怕？他們可以一起 去打獵，還可以手牽手上街什麼的？」

Steve將Bucky的手舉到他臉邊輕輕摩挲著，聲音裡有一點哀傷。「可能會呢，也許他們還可以結婚。」

Bucky逐漸看不見Steve了。這個他愛了幾乎一輩子的男人還是守住了承諾，伴他一起走到時間的盡頭。 _只是我要先走了_ ，Bucky想著， _我還能再見到這個好朋友嗎？_

他似乎感覺到Steve湊上來吻他的唇，那句細不可聞的「我永遠愛你」陪著他閉上了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 發想來自《斷背山》。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48otBFIIeVI


End file.
